


I Missed You

by cinnamontozier



Category: Naruto
Genre: Choking, F/F, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, hinata is kind of a brat, i might write more to this, sakura is soft top but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontozier/pseuds/cinnamontozier
Summary: One week after their brake up, Hinata calls Sakura to say she misses her and invites her over.orSakura runs to her ex the moment she has a chance to.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first smut, I had this idea while listening to Bad Idea! by girl in red, but it ended up too far from my first draft. I hope you guys like it!

Hinata took a deep breath trying to organize her thoughts as she walked around her cold room. It had been just one week since her relationship with Sakura ended but, damn, she missed her _so fucking_ much.

They met in a party when they were seniors, Hinata and her band were playing in public for the first time and Sakura was there with her so called gang — that was, in fact, just a group of teenagers who liked rock music and getting drunk on weekends.

The ravenette knew she was fucked the moment the pink haired girl bit her lip when their eyes met, and even more when she walked up to her and her voice made Hinata’s knees get weaker. By that time she was way more of an innocent misfit who listened to some grunge and indie music, but that didn’t last long.

The night she met Sakura was when she kissed a girl for the first time, not to mention that it was her first time kissing at all, and it was magical. Sakura was just so patient and enticing at the same time, she drew Hinata in like there was some kind of magnetism between them. They talked for a while, shared stories from their past, their hands on each other’s shoulder or foreamr every once in a while and than Hinata let out she had never kissed. Smirking, Sakura asked if she wanted to change that fact right there. The ravenette looked around to check if someone was looking and sounded more confident than she ever thought she could be when she said “I’d love to”.

After that first kiss, Hinata and her band started hanging out with Sakura’s “gang” and a few weeks later they started dating. They were head over heels for each other, Hinata adored her girlfriend and took every opportunity she had to be on her lap, kissing her or just resting her head on Sakura’s shoulder.

Making out was not enogh for them anymore in a couple of months, they wanted more, needed even. Their first time happened in Sakura’s car late night, they left Naruto’s birthday party and drove to an empty road, Lana Del Rey played on repeat and before thet could think they were in the backseat taking their clothes off.

Sex became a routine and they slowly found out what they liked and wanted, Hinata got so red Sakura thought she would faint when they talked about kinks for the first time. As time went on, Hinata became more comfortable with herself and what she liked, wich made her feel more comfortable with talking about it with her girlfriend and even trying out new stuff.

It was all perfect, they loved each other, knew just how to make a bad day better and could drive each other crazy with a few words, but they had to ruin it all by breaking up over a stupid argument about a girl from college who clearly was into Sakura but the pink haired girl somehow insisted that they were just friends.

Taking a deep breath, the ravenette finally hit the call button and waited, already expecting her call to be ignored.

“ _Hina? Are you ok?”_ the voice that had her mesmerized back when she was eighteen (and still did) was heard through the speaker. Hinata almost hang up in panic. Almost.

“H-hi! Uhm... I’m fine... I guess? I just... I just miss you. A lot actually. “ she sounded sad. Fuck, she sounded miserable, Sakura wished she could somehow teleport to wherever she was and squeeze her in her amrs.

“ _I miss you too, Hina, I really do. Can you just listen so I can explain to you that I would never even look at-”_

“Can you come over?” even Hinata was surprised by her own rushed tone, she sounded so close to crying her eyes out and hadn’t even noticed the tears building up.

_“Leave the door open.”_ and than silence.

Hinata took a deep breath and finally let the tears run free through her cheeks, soft hiccups left her throat and, eventually, her face was red. A little further from there, Sakura rushed to the elevator of her apartment building with her car keys in hand. Her heart felt like it would come out of her throat at any second. It didn’t matter that they weren’t together anymore, that she was the one who broke up with the woman she loved because one of her friends told her it was not worth it to keep a relationship with someone who would let her insecurities get in the way of their feelings, all that mattered was that she could still fix it, and she would.

The door was unlocked when Sakura got there, she closed it and went straight to the bedroom where she knew Hinata would be. The ravenette was not crying anymore and had washed her face, but Sakura could still tell she did cry because she just knew her too well to believe her nose was red because of the weather. She took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

“I’m sorry for exploding, I can’t blame you for my own insecurities. I was just... afraid you would meet someone better.” the second she finished her sentence Sakura had her face in her hands and her lips on hers in a soft kiss.

“How the fuck would I meet someone better when you are this perfect? You are everything I see and everything I want to see, I couldn’t fall for someone else even if I wanted to” and than she was crying again. Hinata wraped her arms around Sakura’s neck, hugging her as she whispered a series of “I’m sorry” and “I love you”, to wich the pink haired woman simply replied by embracing her waist as tight as she could and burrying her nose in the ravenette’s hair, taking in the soft cinnamon scent of her shampoo.

They stayed like that for a while, exchanging some kisses that at some point became needy and passionate, Sakura’s hands explored Hinata’s body shamelessly while the shorty gently caressed her neck and shoulders, leting out small whimpers here and there.

“Now that we figured this out,” Skura spoke in a low tone while getting rid of the red flannel Hinata wore on top of her t-shirt “will you be a good girl and let me fuck you like I’ve been wanting to this whole week?”

Hinata couldn’t hold the moan that scaped from her lips the second she heard that. She nodded, her head still resting in the other girl’s shoulder.

“Use words, darling” she reminded her while puting her hands under her shirt to undo her bra. “Yes” the ravenette let out breathless. “What’s your safeword?” Sakura asked runing her hands through the soft skin. “Cherry” the word slipped easily from her lips.

Next thing she knows she’s being slammed against a wall, warm lips kissing and biting all over her neck as strong hands removed her shirt and already open bra with agility. “You’re so pretty it hurts. You know that, right?” the question was whispered in her ear while the same strong hands played roughly with the sensible skin of her breast.

Hinata bites her lip, the compliment going straight down on her, as she digs her nails in Sakura’s shoulders. “You like hearing these things, don’t you?” she felt another bite in her neck, those would surely leave marks, and they both hoped so. Then Sakura’s hands left her breast and made their way to the button of her jeans, that were quickly discarded with the bottom of her lingerie. “Answer” Sakura demanded as her middle and index fingers started moving lightly and slowly on her clit.

“Y-yes! I love it when you call me p-pretty.” The ravenette managed to say through her moans. She was so wet it dripped to her thighs, she knew it would be easy for Sakura to let her fingers naturally make their way inside her, but her pink haired lover never made things easy for her.

Without noticing, Hinata was moving her hips against Sakura’s fingers, wich made her stop. “I don’t remember saying you could move.” Her dominant tone and the way she held her hips to make her stop made the ravenette even more wet than before. “I-I’m sorry”. Her room suddenly felt too hot, she wanted to put her long hair up, but her hands resting on Sakura’s shoulders were the only thing keeping her from melting, her both legs felt like jelly.

“You always say that, darling” she said with a chuckle, her leg making it’s way between Hinata’s thighs. “If you want to move those pretty hips of yours so badly, I’ll let you ride my leg. _For now._ ”

Her hips started moving almost immediately, the feeling of Sakura’s jeans against her pussy driving her crazy. When she thought she couldn’t moan any louder, the pink haired woman got one of her sensible nipples in her mouth, her tongue harshly playing with it while her other hand caressed her neck teasingly. It was too much, Hinata knew exacly what she wanted and knew she would get it if she asked _nicely_ , so she did. 

“C-choke me... _please_ ” she moaned. Sakura grinned and let go of both her boobs, her eyes glued on Hinata’s as she put pressure on the sides of her neck “What a good girl, asking me so nicely to feel good, how can I say no?”. The pearl-like eyes rolled back and red lips fell open as Hinata gave all she had and moved faster. It was all too perfect, every little feeling leaned her to her orgasm, she could feel it coming, her toes curled and her back arched, all the tension ready to be relieased and run through her whole body. “Stop” Sakura said as she pulled her hand away from the ravenette’s neck. With now both hands, she stoped Hinata’s hips and pulled her leg away as well. Hinata was panting, her heart was still beating fast and her pussy was now begging for attention. She knew she should’ve seen it coming, Sakura loved to tease her like this and she did say “for now” when she told her to ride her leg, but it was still frustrating.

“Get on the bed, princess. We’ve still got a lot of things to do.” Hinata knew she shouldn’t, she knew what she would get herself into if she did and even bit her lip to stop, but the words scaped her lips anyway.

“Make me” Sakura glared at her and, before she could think, she was picked up and slammed against her mattress with Sakura on top of her pinning her wrists over her head. “You’re being too bratty lately, getting jealous, talking back, I guess I’ll have to remind you who is in control” Hinata opened her mouth to answer, but Sakuras palm landed harshly on her cheek before she could. “In case you forgot, I make the rules,” she slapped her again “I tell you what to do,” and again “and I won’t have any of this bratty attitude, do you understand?” Sakura slapped her one more time, her cheek was burning and she was pretty sure it was bright red. Hinata couldn’t remember being so wet before.

“Y-yes, I-I understand! I-Im sorry! I won’t d-do it again, I promise!” Sakura softly ran her thumb through the now red cheek. “Now that’s my good girl.” she praised as her hand slid down to Hinata’s pussy. Her thumb started moving against her clit roughly and fast as she easily slid two fingers in. Hinata moaned loudly at the feeling of finally having something inside her, and even louder when Sakura pulled her hair harshly to expose her already marked neck, where she immediately started to kiss and suck, leaving even more hikeys on the milky skin.

“S-sakura, please, f-fuck me harder!” she nearly screamed and felt the woman smile on her neck as she moved her fingers faster inside of her. Every part of Hinata’s body was on fire, both inside and outside, she moaned loudly and called Sakura’s name as if her life depended on that. The sting in her cheek reminded her of how turned on she was by the incident from before, Sakura really knew exacly what buttons to push.

“You really have no idea what you do to me saying things like that, do you?” Sakura whispered in her ear curling her fingers inside of Hinata. “I love the way you sound when you say them, you know? Like you’re so desperate for me you can’t hold back.” Hinata moaned again. “S-sakura, I-I’m close, p-please let me...” she didn’t even finish her sentence before the fingers were out of her. “I’ll get something, stay like this” Sakura said before getting up. Despite how turned on she felt by being slapped in the face by Sakura earlier, Hinata didn’t want to get herself a harsher punishment and gave her best not to move an inch.

Sakura quickly came back with a crimson red rope in her hands. She took her time tying Hinata’s wrists together and than attaching both to the headboard of the bed. She also took her time stripping from her own clothes as she looked the ravenette in the eyes, grinning.

Hinata moaned loudly as Sakura lined them together and stardet moving her hips, their clits rubing against each other slowly. “S-sakura, p-please, faster!” she asked and the pace increased. “You’re doing so good, darling.” Sakura moaned, they both knew what words to use to drive each other crazy.

They kept moving in that pace for a few minutes and Sakura started to feel her orgasm approaching, the wave of pleasure running through her like electricity. “I-I’m goonna...” Hinata’s sentence was cut by a loud moan from Sakura, the feeling of her dripping her orgasm all over her being all she needed to reach her own as she called her name. They kept moving for a few seconds, driving each other through their high and breathing heavily. Hinata didn’t notice when Sakura untied her wrists, or when she left the room to fill up the bathtub with warm water, her mind still in a bliss and her body feeling too light for her to be able to move it.

“I already filled up the bathtub, do you wanna pick a bubble bath while I get you water and a snack?” the pink haired woman asked when she came back. “Sure, but please bring me a hair pin” a very sleepy Hinata asked, the thought about the room being too hot back in her head. “Sure thing, princess.” she said before gently kissing her lips.

“I love you” Hinata said as she got up, legs still shaky.

“I love you more” Sakura kissed her again and headed to the kitchen.


End file.
